Trial and Error
by Dark-Yukari
Summary: SeverusHermione fic, set in the future after the final battle. Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and really everyone else come back to Hogwarts as teachers. A tale of courting, flashbacks, revenge, and some music thrown in for fun! rated M for future chapters,
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Missis DarkEternal09 and Yukari Kanzaki would like to make it known that DUDE! IF WE OWNED THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHIZE WE'D BE SO FREAKING RICH! AND WE WOULDN'T BE WRITTING _FANFICTION, _BECAUSE IT WOULD BE **THE** AUCTUAL HARRY POTTER STORY. We don't own so don't sue. serously, don't. If you think that after rent, car maitenence, food, clothing, bills, and school expences, we'd have the money for a court case, then you'd be as smart as Abe Lincolin when he said, "You know dear, I don't feel like staying in tonight, LET'S GO TO THE THEATRE!" (Start sad violin music) Honestly do you know how cold it gets in our one room, bare floor hovel of an apartment (In southern California) where the wind howls through the crack in the wall by the one window? And all you have is one tiny, tattered, thin blanket to keep you both warm? Dark's voice: "Wait a minute... if we have a car, and clothes, and food, and go to school, why the bloody hell are we living in this crap apartment?" (Violin stops, Yukari glares at Dark, and hits Dark with her notebook) Yukari's voice: "DON'T ASK STUPID QUESTIONS! Or I shall smack you again." Dark's voice: "We don't live in southern California, hell we don't even live on the west coast." (Yukari smacks Dark again) Yukari's voice: "I SAID SHUT UP!" (Yukari gags Dark and stuffs her in a closet) Yukari's voice: "Like I was saying before, (Mouths) Sympathy." Dark's voice coming from closet: " We have a closet? When did we get a clost in our one room apartment?" Dark's muffled voice coming from closet: " Ambd mow, oom wifff la torie."

**Chapter 1**

Hermione sighed with a mixture of anticipation, and fear. She was going back… to Hogwarts… to _Him_. He who had filled her University life with a dark, although perverted desire. She chuckled to herself;_ he made our lives a living hell… But it's him… not Dumbledore's letter that's making me go back. _She thought, amused at the fact that He'd made her life miserable, yet she desired him with her whole being. But first, she had to floo to Mrs. Malfoy's, Mrs. Ginny Weasley Malfoy's house.

Hermione opened the jar that held the light green powder, and threw a pinch on to her crackling fire. "Ginny and Draco Malfoy's residence!" She called into the green flame. "Ginny! You there? I need to talk to you!"

"Oh my God! Hermione!" Ginny scrambled to get untangled from the sofa cover, and from Draco. "Uh… hold on Hermione!" Ginny called, trying to pull on her shirt, get into her underwear, and get off the couch as well. She was struggling into her muggle jeans as Draco pushed himself up on one arm. He pulled on his own johns and muggle jeans. Then sat next to Ginny, stroking her sweat-matted flame-red hair. Ginny Malfoy starting to slow down her breathing as Draco tucked some of her hair behind her ear, and off her neck. He gently kissed her neck, causing Ginny's chest to rise and fall more rapidly. Ginny's eyes closed as Draco's mouth and tongue caressed her flesh.

"Wait… Draco… come on… get off." Ginny pushed him back, but Draco pushed her bum out from underneath her, pushing her shoulder back so she was supported by the couch back.

"No." he said slyly, kissing her neck again. Ginny's hands were on his bare chest, presumably to push him back, but they weren't doing a good job. Draco gently began nibbling at Ginny's porcelain-like skin when she spoke again.

"I'm serious Draco… Hermione's here." Draco immediately stopped nuzzling his wife. Both sat up, clearing their throats.

"I'm gonna…go…get a shirt." Draco said embarrassed.

"Probably a good plan." Hermione told him, speaking as if she saw him semi-nude everyday. After Draco's retreating back had vanished, Hermione turned to Ginny, trying not to laugh.

"So… how…_is_…he?" she asked, tilting her head to indicate Draco.

Ginny laughed glancing at the hallway her lover, and life-partner had disappeared into. "Let me put it this way Hermione, there's good, better, best, the greatest in the history of all mankind, and then there's him.

"That good huh?" Ginny nodded.

"Hey Ginny," Hermione said suddenly serious, "did Dubledore send you a letter too?"

Ginny nodded, sombrely, adding "I'm supposed to take over for Madam Pomfrey as school healer."

Hermione nodded, her eyes already starting to sting at the thoughts of all the professors that she and Ginny had known who were dead or gone now.

"Have you talked to Harry, and Ron, then?"

"Yeah… they've all gotten letters too… Harry's doing DATDA, um… Luna Potter's continuing with her journalism, Ron's got COMC, since Hagrid's retiring from teaching to just being the game keeper again, Neville has Herbology, Harry's cousin Crystal… remember her?"

Ginny nodded. "we still keep in touch… sort of. I can't believe she married Neville!"

"I know! But anyway, she's going to be the new fling instructor, since Madam Hooch retired at the end of last term. And Lavender Brown is teaching Divination, because… well you heard about Professor Trelaney." Hermione finished quietly as Draco returned. He sat down next to Ginny, intertwining their fingers.

"But that leaves you teaching transfig-" Ginny suddenly realized what she was saying. 'Oh Hermione… I'm so sorry… Professor MaGonagall was like a mum to all the Gryffindors."

"Snape was like that too… for the Slyitherins." Draco added. Ginny and Hermione exchanged a glance, then began shaking with silent laughter. Draco looked between them to see if either would divulge what he had said to cause the silent giggle-fest.

"Oh Draco." Ginny sighed, tucking a stray strand of his silvery blonde hair behind his ear (He wore his hair long, and not slicked back but parted down the centre). "You just told us that Snape was like a mum to the Slytherins." Draco thought about what he had said and quickly responded.

"I meant to say father." Ginny and Hermione smiled knowingly. "Anyway… I'm going to be the Potions Assistant." Draco added matter-of-factly. Hermione looked at her watch and leapt to her feet. "I have to go! We're all supposed to be there soon!" They exchanged temporary fare wells as Hermione stepped back into the green fire. Behind her, Hermione heard Ginny ask Draco where she and he had been. A last brief glance as the horrible spinning began, told Hermione that Ginny and Draco were picking right up where they'd left off. _My God! Do they have sex every single hour they're awake!_ Hermione stepped out of her fireplace and noticed that the magical snow globe on her coffee table was glowing crimson. _Must be a Gryffindor calling…_ the snow globes had been invented by Luna as a communication device that also glowed the color of the house of the caller. The globe itself was about nine inches in diameter, the base was adorned with the four Hogwarts house animals, the very top of the globe had the four house animals as well, with the largest pertaining to the owners house, and relationship status. Hers showed a lion, larger than the others, standing alone. Gryffindor and single. Crystal's face appeared in the orb.

"Hey 'Mione!" Hermione sighed. _Still the all-American girl…I'm surprised Neville's grandmother actually consented and blessed their marriage… then again… Neville's just so much…happier with her around…_ She thought as she hefted the snow globe into her lap, so that she could speak to Crystal better. "Hello Crystal."

"Hi! Listen, 'Mione,"

"Don't call me 'Mione."

"Anyway," Crystal continued as if Hermione had said nothing, "would it be okay if Nev and I pop in for a quickie visit?"

"Yeah, it'd be great! Are you going to floo in?"

"Nayhh… fly."

"But Crystal," Hermione interjected in a chastising manner, "Neville Longbottem can not fly on a broom if his life depended on it!"

"Well," the American replied nonchalantly, "Not just his life does depend on it. Mine does too."

"I don't really think that will make a difference. Who's broom?"

"Mine." Crystal answered easily.

"Then I'll have to tell Dumbledore that he needs to get two new professors. Neville Longbottem can't fly"

"Ah yes 'Mione, but I can, besides We're almost there, see you in a few minutes!" Crystal said smiling. The globe went blank. Hermione sighed again and placed the snow globe back on her coffee table and awaited Crystal and Neville Longbottem's arrival. They came and Hermione gasped when she saw them pull off an invisibility cloak… in broad daylight! In her backyard!

"Oh my God! Are you insane! What about the Statute of Secrecy? What if the neighbours saw you!" Hermione yelled out of the door she was holding open for them. Neville and his wife ran towards the back door, holding hands, and giggling like loonies. Hermione shook her head, tutting. "Honestly."

"Aww… don't wigg 'Mione, you know how good my memory charms are." Crystal said breathing heavily. "As I'm told almost as good as Lockhart's!"

"Crystal, I have asked you several times over, so now I must say that if you call me 'Mione again I shall hex you so badly that even the American customs wizards will reject and deport you, because there's no way in hell that they'll believe you are who your passport and picture ID's say you are because your face will be so badly disfigured." Hermione threatened the witch with her wand, aimed squarely between he eye's. Crystal went cross-eyed when she looked at the tip of Hermione's wand. She put her hands up defensively.

"Whoa Granger. Let's not do something to anger the Department of International Magical Relations by hexing a foreign visiting witch, okay?" Hermione slowly lowered her wand. Neville and Crystal sighed in relief, simultaneously.

"I hope you at least had the sense to fly above the clouds." Crystal and Neville glanced at each other guiltily. Hermione's eye's widened. "You did fly above the clouds, right!" When neither Crystal or Neville answered, Hermione gasped, clasping her hand to her chest, as she stumbled backwards a few steps. Neville and Crystal burst out laughing.. Hermione, outraged, silenced them. "Silencio!" Crystal and Neville continued shaking with silent laughter for a while before they both calmed down.

Even though they were no longer laughing at her, Hermione refused to give them back their voices. Crystal whipped out her own wand. For a minute, Hermione thought she was going to hex her, but Crystal's wand only spouted a red ribbon, that she used to write in the air with. 'Okay Hermione. We've stopped laughing; you can give us our voices back now.' Hermione did so, and the Longbottem's sighed relieved.

"Don't do that again Hermione, please." Neville pleaded.

"Don't worry Neville, I won't."

Neville looked relieved, not wanting his wife, and one of his best friends to fight. It had happened before Hermione suddenly remembered, in their seventh year, not strictly between herself and Crystal, but between Crystal, Harry, Ron, and Draco.

_-Flashback- Yukari:"Ah…the first of many." Dark:"Oh dear god… here we go."_

The Room of Requirement had, once again, outfitted itself perfectly for it's users needs. The interior was a deep, blood red, with an extremely comfortable, wide sofa, of a matching colour, a roaring fire, and low lights. It was at least midnight, but all Crystal and Neville had done was kiss. She was sitting on his lap, with her legs on either side of his own. They carried on like that for a while, until they suddenly found themselves laying down, one on top of the other. Neville's fingers began fumbling with the buttons of Crystal's shirt, while Crystal began lifting his cardigan. Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione were looking over the Mauraders Map, searching franticly for the ink dots that portrayed Crystal's location. Harry was worried about his adopted cousin. He knew he had good reason to be worried. Even though most of the death eaters were in Azkaban or dead, some of their children were still in Hogwarts, and not very happy with their parents current positions. As Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco scoured the map, and the school, they saw that the ink dots labelled Crystal Abbc and Neville Longbottem were in the Room of Requirement, by themselves. As the foursome got closer to the room, the Mauraders Map wiped itself blank, replacing the map of Hogwarts with a warning written in fancy cursive.

Messer's Moony, Wormtail 

_Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Offer you this warning:_

_Do not disturb these lovers two_

_Beyond this door you've brought before you._

_Actions that best stay hid,_

_A young man, and young woman_

_Share a love that is forbid._

_Open this door and you will find_

_A hatred of you that will consume your mind._

The map wiped itself blank once more, before more black spindly writing appeared again.

_And now a word from Messer's Moony, Wormtail,__Padfoot, and Prongs:_

_Mister Moony suggests you turn around and not bother the couple._

_Mister Wormtail wishes to tell you that it is__Immoral to disturb a pair of snogging lovers._

_Mister Padfoot would like to tell you to SOD OFF, __Because he and a girl are busy doing the same thing_

_That those two in the room are doing._

_Mister Prongs would like to tell Mister Padfoot__That if he and his girlfriend are going to shag so fervently,_

_They should GET A ROOM! Which is exactly what these young people have done so that you don't have to watch them shagging. So leave these polite couple to their shag-fest._

It took a while for the Messer's words to come to their meaning for Harry, Ron, and Draco. Hermione, however, realized why the map was telling them to stay away. Her wide eyes told the boys all they needed to know. The door slammed open as they charged into the Room of Requirement. Both Neville and Crystal leapt off the couch. Ron aimed his wand at Neville shouting "Patrificus Totalis!" Neville's body went ridged as a floorboard, his eyes betraying his confusion. Crystal had already gotten out her own wand and was pointing it menacingly.

"What the bloody hell were you doing in here with him!" Harry rounded on Crystal.

"I don't see how it's any of your business what I was doing, Harry." Crystal replied in a cool, calm, dangerous manner, stashing her wand in her pocket.

"Of course it's our business! You're Harry cousin! You're from America for Merlin's sake! It's our job to look out for you and protect you! Ron yelled exasperated.

Crystal'd heard enough. She balled her fist and punched Ron's face, hard. Draco pulled his wand on crystal as Ron sprawled on the floor. She pointed a shaking finger at the stunned redhead.

"You are not my father Ronald Weasley! I do not need _you_ to protect me! Do you think he could have gotten that far if I didn't want him to?"

This caught all four of them off guard. Harry gaped at her.

"Why do you think we came her! Because I wanted to! That's the hell why! You hear me! I wanted to! You wanna know why I wanted to? Because I love him! And if any of you have a problem with that, then lets deck it out! Right here, right now, no wands!" Crystal raised hr fists, daring any of them to take a swing at her. When no one did, Crystal turned to Neville's stiff form and cast the counter-jinx. Neville took the hand Crystal offered, as Ron also stood up. Crystal ( having worked out her anger) apologized to Ron. All six exited the room joking about what had just happened. Harry and Draco taunting Ron.

"Who ever said a girl can't punch is madder then Moaning Myrtle." Harry said shaking his head at Ron. Crystal lightly punched his arm, playfully. Everyone laughed, including Harry, whose grinning face quickly turned to one of pain. He rubbed the spot on his arm where he'd been punched.

_-End flashback-_

"But Crystal, Hogwarts is so far! How will you get there on a broom in time?" Hermione inquired, glancing at Crystal's Silverstreak. _A/n: Silverstreak is an American made broom, about twice as fast as a firebolt, steady even in the worst conditions. Despite it's speed and stability, the Silverstreak is not used in Quiddich leagues because of it's American make, and high maintenance needs. Crystal's broom was specially made for her because of her unique fling style (she rides her broom as if it were a snowboard). She can, however, with the push of a button, change the broom's structure to be more comfortable in a sitting position._

"Don't worry Hermione, I can go from zero to 360 in less than a minute. Plus, with an anti-slip up charm, a disillusionment charm, _and_ an invisibility cloak, any muggle that sees us deserves to know about the wizarding community."

"Crystal! You can't mean that!"

"Don't worry so damn much Hermione!"

"Fine! Fly or whatever! Get caught I don't care!" Hermione said heatedly, then turned to Neville. "Neville, I hope you realized what you got yourself into by marrying this girl… why your grandmother ever let you do it I'll never know!"

"She almost didn't."

_-Flashback-_

"Gran, I'd like to introduce you to someone I've invited to spend the holiday with us." Neville told his grandmother when they met her on the platform. Mrs. Longbottem raised a suspicious eyebrow, but nodded. Neville grinned and tugged on Crystal's hand.

"Gran, this is Crystal." Mrs. Longbottem shook Crystal's hand, and asked her a few questions.

_Wow, I never thought I'd get the Spanish inquisition from Nev's Gran…then again… no one expects the Spanishinquisition. _Crystal thought to herself after telling Mrs. Longbottem her age, her height, her whole story about how she came to be Harry's cousin, and her relationship status with Neville. Everything except her sign. "Gemini, in case you were wondering." Crystal said as they entered a small car.

_-End flashback-_

Hermione returned to her room after the Longbottem's had left. She had to finish packing. The last items to go into the trunk were three photographs, and a photo album. One of the photograph was of Harry, Luna, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Neville, Crystal, and herself. The other two photographs were of Severus Snape. One she had clipped from the Daily Prophet. It was of the ceremony, when they all received an Order of Merlin, First Class. Severus's hand was on her shoulder, steadying her. Hermione couldn't remember it very well, public ceremonies were never her forte.

_-Flashback-_

She would have preferred a private ceremony, but, of course, Fudge had to be boisterous and public. Looking out at the crowed made her dizzy. She must have been swaying worse then she thought, because Hermione suddenly felt a strong, gentle hand on her shoulder, keeping her up. Keeping her from passing out. "It's almost over." A familiar, but strange voice whispered in her ear. It was Snape. Severus.

_-End flashback-_

The last photograph was of only Severus. Hermione smiled, beside herself, remembering how she'd begged Colin Creevy to take the picture of the all feared potions master and send it to her. She'd paid good money for it, nearly twenty galleons.

_-Flashback-_

"Come on Colin, you said 19 galleons, seven sickles!"

"No way Hermione! After what I had to go through… I'm sorry, but I can't settle for anything less then 30 galleons." Colin stood firm in defence of his request for a hirher price.

"What do you mean, 'what you had to go through'?"

"He caught me, twice." Colin said reluctantly.

"Twice?"

"Twice. The first time he took my camera, the second time, I was going to make a photo spread, but he found out and nearly gave me Veritiserum to make me tell him who I was taking the pictures for. I told him they were for myself, but I don't think he believed me."

Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"There are some things you can do to photo's after they've been taken, but before they're developed."

"Like…"

"Like removing… stuff…"

"Such as?"

"Shirts, pants, boxers…"

"Merlin's beard! You mean you were doing like porn!"

"What! No! there were only a few that were topless!"

_-End flashback-_

He had, in fact, given her the photo album for Christmas, filling it with pictures of Severus Snape. Hermione gently caressed the leather bound book. _This is as close as I've been able to get to him for years… maybe now I'll be able to get closer._ She thought to herself, holding the album close to her chest. Hermione glanced at her watch and gasped, she was already 15 minutes late! _God…what will Severus think if I turn up late!_ She quickly charmed her trunks to a miniscule size and prepared to apperate to Hogwarts.

A word from the author(s): Yukari: "Some readers may be asking… 'Who is this strange American character?' Now, before I get myself, and my beta axe-murdered, I shall explain, Crystal Abbc Longbottem is my character…" (Both Yukari, and Darketernal are pinned up against the wall of their little dwelling by murderous readers.) Dark: "I don't think that that's making it any better…choke or them any less upset!" Yukari: "LET US DOWN OR I WON'T WRITE ANY MORE!" (the angry readers drop both Yukari and Dark.) Yukari: "Now my character is there because there will be a very traumatic event…soon, that I can't write for any of the main characters, because I know how I'd respond to it best… that, and if I get stuck I can use her to move the plot along." Dark: "that's not the whole story, you owe them the whole truth, so finish." Yukari: "Uhh… it'll help Ron look like a prick. Aplogies to any Ron lovers reading the fic. Dark: "The whole truth Yukari." Yukari: (grumbles) " fine… and Neville Longbottem is hott."

A second note from the authors: please leave comments as it will encourage Yukari to write and type, and it will spare Dark from Yukari's rants about how she lives in a cruel, uncaring world. There will be tears if that is the case, so comment, correct spelling if necessary, and flaming is tolerable, as long as appropriate language is used, and you flame the fic, not the author(s). quick notice, this is our first joint fic, and Yukari's first circulating fic ever, so try to be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: (Dark struggles out of closet, undoing gag and binds. Shoves something in the closet, locks the door. Dusts off). Dark: "Okay, now that that's over, I shall stick to the point. We don't own, we're not making a profit off the story, all characters belong to JK Rowling except Crystal who belongs to Yukari, we do not live in Southern California and Yukari will not hit me because she is now locked in the closet." (Sounds of thumping come from closet). Dark: "So, don't sue us because, as previously stated, we don't have the money. Now, on to chapter two."_

_**Chapter 2**_

A loud popping sound, right behind him, caused Severus Snape to spin around. Hermione Granger had just apperated behind him, and didn't look too steady on her feet. Severus caught her before she fell.

"Oh! Thank…" Hermione looked at the face of the person who had kept her from falling. "…You." They straightened, still holding one another. They stayed like that for a minute before letting go. Hermione was blushing fiercely as she stepped back a little. Severus noted, with some amusement, how red Hermione had become. He cleared his throat to end the uncomfortable silence that had fallen.

"Where…where a-am I st-staying?" Hermione stuttered, causing her cheeks to turn a deeper shade of red.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "At Hogwarts, naturally, Ms. Granger." He answered easily. Hermione laughed nervously. Severus felt his heart lighten at the sound.

"N-no, I meant w-which room. I've never been in professor McGonagall's room before." Hermione didn't meet Snape's dark eyes. He noted this as well, but didn't mention anything.

"That's why I'm here Ms. Granger; the other new Professors arrived earlier. Harry, Luna, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Neville, and that foreign witch have all been shown to their rooms by the Head Master."

"You mean Crystal."

"Yes. _Her_." Severus said distastefully.

_-Flashback-_

Today's class of N.E.W.T level potions had been, so far, uneventful. Severus was making his rounds around the class room, when he came up on the American. She was busy writing a note behind her cauldron. "Miss Abbc (A-bec, rhymes with Quebec), perhaps you would like to share with the rest of us what is so important that you are unable to concentrate on my class!" he held out his hand for the note. His student looked up at him, then at his hand, then back up at his face, and laughed. Severus felt himself bristle at the sound of her laughter. He snatched the note, and before she could grab it back, proceeded to the front of the classroom. Severus noticed that Crystal's best friend Draco Malfoy glance at his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, then at Crystal, and shift uncomfortably in his seat. Severus glanced at the note, realized why his godson didn't want it read aloud, and came up with the perfect plan. "Ms. Abbc, perhaps you ought to read this note to the class."

Crystal laughed again, angering Severus further. "Hell no Snape! You went and stuck your overly greasy, sun-deprived arse in that one, you can read it."

Severus glowered as he started to read.

_Draco, don't worry about it. They taught us how to make the contraception potion in B.U.M._ (A/N: Baltimore University of Magic. B.U.M.) _But you may have to get some of the stuff I'll need to brew it. I'll give you an exact list later. Ha-ha… Snape's walking around staring down at people's potions._

Severus finished, his face betraying no emotion. "Ms. Abbc, since you are so adept at brewing the contraceptive potions, tell this apparently dim-witted class how long a girl has to take the potion for it to produce its desired effect." Severus crossed his arms in triumph.

"It depends on the person, sir, the potion will be most effective within six hours, however, it can be used with the same results after seven or eight hours."

"Name the ingredients."

"Eye of Newt, Pixie, and Doxie wings, bile of toad, and… Foxglove."

"Describe the process necessary for brewing the potion."

"The potion can only be brewed during three nights per lunar cycle. The night of the new moon, and the nights immediately proceeding, and following it. All of the ingredients are added to a bronze cauldron, and stirred clock-wise for one hour."

Severus found nothing to correct, so he asked his final question. "Why is this potion N.E.W.T level, and considered dangerous?"

"If the potion is taken during a pregnancy, the fetus will die, and it can cause difficulties in future pregnancies." Crystal answered all of his questions with ease, hinting on smugness.

_-End Flashback-_

Severus was brought back to earth by the sound of Hermione's nervous giggle.

"What?"

"She had a point you know."

"What? You think my arse is sun deprived?" Severus twisted to see his butt, looking at it with mock self-consciousness. Hermione laughed harder.

"No, I have never, ever thought about your ass, sun deprived, or not." _Now that's a lie._ Hermione thought, angry at herself for lying to him. _I've thought of your ass in both a sun deprived, and sun friendly state._ "Anyway, she was right when she said that you were pushing in where you shouldn't have been. If Draco was asking his best friend for protection, because he and his girlfriend were shagging, and they didn't want any of the seriously nasty repercussions, then that's his very private personal business." Hermione said hotly.

"I never thought I'd hear you defend Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, well, people change."

"They do at that."

_-Flashback-_

Severus sat in his private rooms, re-reading the note he'd received earlier that week.

_Severus,_

_Draco Malfoy has just owled me requesting a private audience to discuss Voldermort. I would appreciate it if you would please join us in my office. On the second to last day of summer, at two-o-clock._

Severus glanced at his hourglass, and decided that he ought to go to the Head Master's office. As he entered, Draco nervously rose to his feet.

"It's alright Draco, Severus is here because I asked him to come." Albus reassured the just-turned-16 year old. "Please continue."

Draco sat back down in the chair he had previously occupied. "L-like I was saying Professor; I don't want to be a deatheater. I know there's going to be a battle, soon, and I don't want H_-Him_ to win.I-I want to fight."

"Very good Mr. Malfoy."

_-End Flashback-_

"I was surprised." Hermione's voice brought Severus back from his private thoughts once more.

"Hmm?"

"Well, when Draco showed up at Headquarters, I expected his to, well, not get along with anybody. But He and Crystal became best friends."

"That was kind of surprising wasn't it?"

_-Flashback-_

"So, who do you think Dumbledore's bringing with him?"

"Dunno, Lupin said something about a deatheater, but that's all I could hear on the extendables be Mum got them." Ginny informed the whispering group.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, crystal, and Ginny sat together conversing in soft tones, so as not be heard by the many odd inhabitants of number 12 Grimmwuald place.

"Who are deatheater's?" Crystal looked confused, "AND WHY ARE WE WHISPERING!"

"Shhh!"

"WHAT! Oops, sorry, I mean what?"

"We don't want Mum to know that Fred and George left us any extendable ears, or else they'll start putting up wards and stuff." Ron whispered, pulling from his pocket, a tangled mass of flesh coloured string.

"But Ron," Hermione cut in quietly, as she to was whispering, "Your mom told us Dumbledore was bringing someone today."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Ron said in hushed tones.

"So Crystal brought up a valid point," Ginny said, her voice returning to it's normal volume as everyone stood up, "Why are we whispering?"

"Force of habit, I guess." Harry surmised. Just then Mrs. Weasley opened the door of Buckbeak's old room (Buckbeak was now living with Hagrid), and announced that Dumbledore had just arrived. The group of teens followed her down the stairs to the front door where Albus Dumbledore stood with his hand on the shoulder of Draco Malfoy. Draco didn't look so good. His hair was not in its usual slicked back state, instead, he'd let it part naturally in the centre. Kingsley Shaklebolt was asking Dumbledore and Draco if there had been any trouble getting Draco from the predetermined pick-up point. Dumbledore and Draco both nodded, but before anyone could ask what had happened, Mrs. Weasley pointed out that they were already late for the scheduled meeting of the Order. Dumbledore and Snape, who had come out from the kitchen, ushered Draco over to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Crystal who were all still standing on the stairs.

"He's under the protection of Dumbledore." Snape snapped and left it at that.

"Hi! I'm Crystal!" Crystal said cheerily, putting her hand forward. Draco shook it , but before he had a chance to say his name, Crystal jerked her hand back, pulling Draco with it, and pushed his hair back from his forehead, revealing a large cut that trailed from his temple to his chin. "You're hurt, I've got a first aid kit upstairs, come on." Crystal stepped back, and led Draco past the still very confused Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Once they were all up in the girl's room, Crystal pulled a white box out from her trunk. "This will sting."

"What is it?" Ron asked distastefully.

"Cleaning alcohol."

"Why do you need brandy?"

"It's not that kind of alcohol Ron," Hermione explained, "It's disinfectant, to clean the cut, and make sure that he doesn't get infected with anything."

"Look, I'm no expert, but I don't think worrying the adults is something we want to do, so…" Crystal gestured wildly, holding muggle medical tape, gauze, cotton, and disinfectant.

"Wait, infected? Like with what, Granger?" Hermione blinked, Draco Malfoy had never used her surname without the context of an insult. Luckily Crystal covered for her.

"Oh ya know, gangrene, the usual." Crystal dabbed the cotton saturated with disinfectant on the cut, and Draco actually, physically, pulled back. "How'd this happen Draco?" Crystal asked as she swiped the cut again.

"I was waiting for professor Dumbledore, when Lucius, and some others I didn't recognize attacked me, they didn't use wands, they just, beat me up."

"Well, that would explain these other cuts and bruises," Crystal said pushing herself across the hardwood flooring, to get more things from the white box, "Here, take off your clothes."

"Don't you think it's a little too soon in our relationship for you to asking that?" Draco said sarcastically.

"No, I think I wanna check to make sure you don't have any more serious cuts. Shit, I wasn't referring to _that_, anyway!"

"Ginny!" Ron suddenly barked at his sister, "OUT!"

"But"

"Now!"

"Come on Ginny, I'm leaving as well." Hermione said quietly.

_-End Flashback-_

"He really needed a friend, someone he could trust not to judge him, especially then." Severus said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Our sixth year was really… important for everyone." Hermione said, cringing as she remembered.

"I remember." Severus said softly.

"I mean, first Madam Pomfrey found out about Crystal's eye, the attack on the Order's headquarters, when the deatheaters found out about Crystal, and then… the attack on the school."

'Not to mention, almost no one showed up for the start of term."

_-Flashback_-(A/n: (Yukari) "This flashback will skip around a lot, but I will warn you before a time skip." (Dark) "Actually she'll tell you 'Timeskip' and tell you when the new section takes place." (Yukari) "Anyway, Harry and the gang are in sixth year, (except Ginny and Luna.)

"So?" Ron asked as crystal and Neville climbed through the portrait hole, after Harry and the others had finally convinced Crystal to see the school nurse about her eye. Crystal sat down by the fire across from everyone else, with her lips pursed, like she was trying not to cry.

"I-it's cancer." Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny looked at her alarmed. Ron and Draco just looked… confused.

"Uh, what's cancer?" Ron asked scratching his head.

"It's a muggle disease, a molecular mutation, it infects the carrier's cells, and spreads." Ginny said quietly.

"How do you know that?" Draco seemed surprised.

"Well, if I'm going to be a Medi-witch, I need to know about magical and muggle afflictions." Ginny shrugged.

"It's um, formed a tumour in my left ocular cavity, behind my eye."

"Will it spread?" Draco asked concerned.

"No, Madam Pomfrey did a charm so it's isolated, but the only way to get it out would be the muggle way." Neville took his turn to speak, while he comforted his girlfriend.

"You mean cut it out?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Harry, and if they were to do that she'd lose her eye."

_-Timeskip- x-mas at number 12 Grimmwuald place, deatheaters attacking._

"Wotcher kids!" Tonks came crashing into the room. "Get to the fireplace, and floo to Hogwarts!" When nobody moved, Tonks screamed "Now! Move your little teenaged butts!" she shrunk their trunks, stuffed them in Crystal's cargo pocket, and pushed them down stairs, and into the hall. Hermione caught a glimpse of deatheaters robes before someone sent a stunning spell her way. She ducked, but not quickly enough.

"No!" Crystal ran to Hermione's limp form, feeling a power rise within her. It felt like it was radiating from her eye. She concentrated, mentally forcing the deatheaters out of the house. She concentrated a little more, and the door slammed behind them. Tonks, Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Fluer, Bill, and Charlie all stared at Crystal.

"You're telekinetic!" Tonks exclaimed.

"She's a muggle communication device?" Ron asked befuddled.

"Telekinesis," Tonks explained, helping a revived Hermione up from the floor, "mean, she can move things with her mind." Tonks led the others into the kitchen, grabbing a pinch of floo powder, and tossing it into the flames. "Hogwarts! Albus! Get Poppy, we're coming back now." Tonks shoved the seven students into the fire, and quickly followed them. Once everybody climbed out of the fireplace, Madam Pomfrey grabbed Crystal's arm and forced a thermometer in her mouth.

"I fink I migh be mih eye." Crystal said around the thermometer.

"Madam Pomfrey," Ginny cut in, using her best professional voice, "Could this be the result of a magical reaction?"

"What do you mean Ms. Weasley?"

"Well, couldn't the telekinesis be her magic reacting with the tumour behind her eye?" Ginny inquired. Madam Pomfrey pulled the thermometer from Crystal's mouth.

"It felt like it came from my eye."

_-Timeskip- this is more towards the end of the school year, this is the attack on Hogwarts part of the final battle. Be warned, I rated this fic R or M (depends where you're reading this) because there's going to be some pretty graphic stuff. There is a rape scene in this flashback, and it may be kind of disturbing. You have been warned. (Dark's voice) "Tell them the rest." (Yukari's voice) "Okay, Cho's in this part in the beginning, so please don't axe murder us."_

Cho Chang slid into the seat next to Harry that was not already occupied by Harry's girlfriend, Luna Lovegood. "Hi Harry." She said quietly, as if Harry's various friends and family made her nervous.

"Uhh… Hi Cho," Harry said in a confused, but hurried voice, quickly turning back to Luna, "Anyway, like I was saying -" again he was interrupted by Cho.

"Listen Harry, I was wondering if I could talk to you." Cho seemed desperate to get the conversation focused on her.

"Sure. Shoot."

"Could we talk, in private?" Cho asked scared, but trying to be coy or sexy. Nobody could really decide which. So Harry came up with an excuse, to not have to leave.

"Uh, first bell rings soon, I wouldn't want you to be late or anything."

"Right," Cho was flustered, no boy save Harry had ever tried to resist her, no boy she really wanted. "I-I was just wondering, are you going to, you know, be doing anything, like, over the summer?"

"You mean, like, do I have plans?"

"Yeah, stuff like that." It was so obvious that Cho was flirting, it was painfully obvious.

"Well," Harry leaned back, stretching, and slipped his arm around Luna's waist, "Mostly planning on dealing with Voldemort, but… ya know… hanging out with my friends, showing my cousin around, spending time with my _girlfriend_." Harry strongly emphasised the last part, holding Luna closer to his body, and finally lifting her, setting on his lap. Luna giggled, kissed Harry gently on the underside of his chin, and slid off his lap because she was using breakfast time to study, as well as eat.

"You-You're girlfriend?" Cho frowned slightly.

"Yeah, I think you know her, Luna Lovegood."

"Oh right! You'll spend time with Loony Lovegood!" Cho began to cry.

"Don't call her that!" Harry shot back.

"I'll call her what ever I want to! I thought we shared something! I-I thought you l-liked me!"

"I used to! But all you wanted to talk about was Cedric!"

"Oh!" Cho's temper flared, her anger hardened her eyes. "So that makes it okay for you start going out with Loopy Loony Lovegood!"

"I told you not to call her Loony Lovegood. Her name is Luna." Harry seemed much calmer then Cho, as if he'd been expecting this confrontation for a long time.

"Look Harry," Cho changed tactics at the speed of light, suddenly gentle, still crying, but no longer shouting. "I'm sorry for yelling, but I really like you, and you said you used to like me so…"

"You're right, I used to, but, stuff happened, things changed. I changed. Wow, I can't believe I actually delivered that crappy line." Harry grinned at Luna, and Luna grinned appreciatively back. Cho noticed, and her anger flared again.

"AND LOONY LOVEGOOD KNOWS ALL ABOUT THAT DOES SHE!" Cho was standing and getting hysterical. A bench scraped against the stone floor. Luna stood up, an aura of power, intelligence, and anger scorched the air around her. She spoke in a dangerously soft voice.

"Yes. I do know all about it. Why? Because I was there." Cho appeared taken aback at Luna Lovegood responding to something someone said about her. Cho stopped her fake tears.

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"You couldn't have known, nor could you have realized that while you were shacking up with Michael Corner, Harry was dealing with some really tough stuff. Stuff he only shared with me, and I didn't judge him."

"And by some miracle I knew that too, huh?"

"My god! Weren't you listening! No, you didn't know. But you should be smart enough to realize that you missed some things in Harry's life, and that you shouldn't expect some things to have changed. You're a disgrace to Ravenclaw intelligence." Cho left their end of the table that the students and teachers were sharing. Luna sat down calmly.

_(This next part is the final battle/rape part. Final warning.)_

Just as Luna sat, the doors of the Great Hall banged open and about 30 deatheaters entered the room. "Everyone on the floor! Now!" People hesitated. Two of the deatheaters used the Cruciatus curse on a couple of second years. After their shrieks of pain subsided, Lucius Malfoy issued the order again, adding a command to put wands on the floor above the head, and then put hands at sides. He grinned wickedly. "And if anyone attempts any form of resistance, we start killing the youngest students." He motioned to a few of the other deatheaters to collect the wands. After they'd finished, Bellatrix Lestrange's laughter screeched though the silence.

"Lucius! Here! The traitor!" Hermione turned her head to see what was happening. The hem of Lucius' heavy black cloak brushed her gently as her swept past her to Draco. Bellatrix was holding up Severus's body by his hair, her wand pointed at his throat.

"Here's the other!" Lucius shouted, pulling Draco up by his hair, then shoved Severus and Draco in a corner together. "Sit up!" Lucius barked. "All of you! Now!" He walked to front of the Hall, and addressed the room at large. "Potter! The Dark Lord demands that you surrender the location of the Telepath!"

"Even if I knew what you were talking about, do you honestly think I'd tell you?"

"Harry," Crystal whispered in Harry's ear "It's me… I have to go."

"No way!" Harry hissed back "They'll kill you."

"And if I don't, they'll kill lots of us." Crystal turned to Neville, hugged him and whispered something in his ear that the others couldn't hear. When she pulled back, Harry could see that both Crystal and Neville were crying silently. Then Crystal hugged Harry, "Sorry we couldn't have spent more together Harry." She whispered through her tears "But it was cool to be you cousin while I was." Harry hugged crystal back, allowing his own tears to spill out.

"No Crystal, you can't go, you're the only real family I have left."

"I have to go Harry, but we're family, so I'll never really be gone right?"

"Yeah, I guess." With that Harry and crystal let go of each other and Crystal stood up.

"I'm the telepath! I'm the one with the power you dark lord seeks!"

"Interesting." A high, cold voice said from behind everyone. Heads spun around and Lord Voldemort stood before them. He snapped his long, white fingers, and two deatheaters grabbed Crystal's arms, dragging her to where Voldemort was standing. The words Crystal had whispered began to reverberate in Neville's head.

_Neville, I need to tell you,_

I'm here to offer you a choice, bow before me, and kiss the dark mark, or die a very painful death." Voldemort waved his wand, "Bow!"

_I love you_

Crystal dropped to one knee, but her eyes never left Voldemort's.

_No matter what happens, remember that._

"They tell me you're from America." Voldemort said in a falsely pleasant voice. Crystal began to struggle to her feet.

"That's right, I am. And we," her feet were under her, "Do not," her legs began to straighten "Bow!" Crystal drew herself up to her full height.

_I didn't think I'd fall in love when I came here._

Slap! Crystal's head spun and her eyes watered as her cheek stung from Voldemort's hand. She looked back at his white snake-like face and into his red eyes with snake-like slits for pupils.

_But I did, I fell in love with you._

Voldemort slapped Crystal's other cheek, but this time, when Crystal looked back at him, she opened her mouth to speak.

_And I will always be in love with you._

"I will bare their pain!" she pointed to the students and assorted teachers behind her, "To bring about your end!" Crystal pointed maliciously at Voldemort. "You will fail, we will win!"

"Lucius!" Voldemort called the tall blonde man over. "She will not see our way, you may have your way with her, but do not kill her."

"My Lord?"

"Not just yet, she must be taught respect first."

"I understand master." Lucius said silkily. He turned to Crystal. "Globus Carcer!" A bubble erupted from Malfoy's wand, entrapping Crystal within it. "Crux Crucis!" Harry looked on in horror as Crystal's body was strung up by invisible ropes, and stretched out like she was being crucified. "Concrucio Cremo!" the new Cruciatus Curse worked perfectly in its own painful way. Liquid fire coursed through Crystal's veins, making her scream. Lucius and the other deatheaters watched on for a full thirty minutes while Crystal suffered. When Lucius finally let her down, Crystal slumped down on the floor in a heap. Lucius leaned down and said quietly "Now it's time for some real fun." He grabbed her ankles to keep her from getting away. "Silencio!"

"No!"

"My lord?" Malfoy looked at Voldemort questioningly.

"Let her scream."

"Yes milord." Malfoy removed the charm, and pinned Crystal's body beneath his own. She tried to fight back, to push him off, but he was too strong, too heavy. He pushed her skirt up, past her thighs, straddling her. He ripped through her uniform, and shoved her hands above her head, holding them there with one of his strong hands, and began squeezing her breasts until they bled. Crystal bit her lip to keep from screaming. He kissed her roughly on the lips, forcing his tongue inside her mouth. Crystal bit his lower lip, his blood mixing with their saliva. When Malfoy pulled away, he looked down at her bruised, bloody body. She was disgusted to see that he was becoming hard at the sight of her blood. Malfoy unzipped his fly, and grinned evilly at his victim trapped beneath him. "Put it in you mouth."

"And if I say no?" though tears were flowing freely from her eyes, Crystal was not about to let him do this to her.

"That wasn't a choice whore. But if you don't do as I say bitch, I'll force you, but not before I kill one of the first years. And it'll all be your fault you fucking slut." Crystal looked at Harry, and Neville, her face etched in sorrow and pain, then closed her eyes, swallowed, and lowered her mouth to Malfoy's tumescent, quivering member. After about two minutes of that Malfoy groaned, pulled her off, pushed her back against the floor, hard, pulled her panties down to her ankles, and plunged into her. He thrust harder and harder, faster, and faster, spurred on by Crystal's cries of pain. With each thrust, blood spattered the stone. Malfoy's ecstasy reached a new level, and the other deatheaters had become enraptured, cheering on their comrade, so no one noticed that the teachers and ex-DA member's wands were slowly sliding along the floor to their owners.

_-End Flashback-_

"But she survived. Many of the teachers didn't but, all the students did because of her." Severus said quietly. Hermione nodded in agreement. "Well Ms. Granger, your quarters are this way." Severus gestured to a corridor on the other end of the entrance hall. Hermione followed the lead of her former Potions master down the unfamiliar hallway, her legs still shaking from apperating so far. She felt dizzy.

Severus turned around and caught Hermione once again before she fell. "You don't apperate often, do you Ms. Granger?"

"No, not as often as I should." Hermione admitted.

"Right." Severus said straightening her, "Can you stand?" Hermione nodded. Severus let his hands fall from her person. Hermione wobbled, nearly falling once more, but Severus caught her a third time.

"Then again, maybe I can't."

"Here." Severus said, hooking Hermione's arm around his neck, wrapping his other arm around her waist to steady her.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"C-Could you not tell the others about this please?"

"Are you embarrassed to be seen with me holding you up Ms. Granger?" Severus asked letting his hands drop slightly.

"No!" Hermione clutched at his hands. "I just… don't want the others to worry is all."

"Fair enough Ms. Granger." The two professors proceeded to Hermione's rooms in silence.

AN: Dark: "On behalf of me and Yukari, we would like to thank all of those who reviewed all 5 of you. Sadly, it has left Yukari a bit… depressed." Yukari: "My reasons for living have died! 143 hits and only **5** reviews! This is the end…THE END! (Crawls into a dark hole). Dark: "She's been like this for awhile and… I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Please, please, please review! If you review she stops being dramatic, shuts up, and continues to write. That leaves me with one less headache and a much more peaceful existence. So, to let you know, your review can be one saying, "Great job! I love it! Keep it up!" (This will produce better results), or you can say, "What are you guys thinking! Draco and Ginny? Snape and Hermione? What's with you people! (This would cause Yukari to be more dramatic and sad and cause my life to consist of more fire and brimstone…if you get my meaning). Or, you can ask questions about the story, which will gladly be answered by myself and/or Yukari. Also, thanks to our 5 reviewers: vamgirl, Kimi kimz, spyhorse, Bilover, and Marauder. We are grateful and we will always remember you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We don't own, so don't sue.

Chapter 3

Hermione grasped the door handle, opening the oak door slightly, taking a deep breath of morning air. A hand tapped her shoulder. She jumped and spun around, finding herself face to face with Severus Snape.

"Oh! Professor Snape!"

"Professor Granger." Severus said nodding. "May I ask why you are leaving the castle so early?"

"Last night I checked the Transfiguration stores and I need to pick up a lot of things from Diagon Ally."

"Would you mind if I accompany you Ms. Granger? I also need to re stock some items from Diagon Ally, as well as Muggle London."

"No! Of course I don't mind. In fact, I'd be glad for the company. But,"

"But, Ms. Granger?"

"If we're going to Muggle London, we might want to go incognito."

"A wise foresight. I shall meet you back here in thirty minutes Ms. Granger."

Hermione nodded, and swept down the corridors that lead to her rooms. Once inside she raked through her closet trying to find an appropriate outfit. Finally she decided on a white, sleeve-less, turtle-neck, and an almost knee length navy skirt, that had slits on either side reaching her thigh. Hermione mentally shook herself while she stood in front of a mirror as she pushed her hair back with a navy band.

Meanwhile, Severus had chosen on a plain white button up shirt, with black smooth pants. When they met in the entrance hall, both scrutinized each other's clothes with great interest. "Well, are you ready Ms. Granger?" Severus asked looking her up and down.

"Yes, let's go." Hermione offered secretly hoping that she wouldn't be so bad at apperating this time. Severus held the door open for her giving a small gentlemanly bow as she passed. They walked a short distance before Severus turned to her. "Let's try Hogsmead first." He suggested, calming her unspoken fears.

Hogsmead, right. I'll see you there." With that Hermione disapperated. When she re-apperated, she felt dizzy again. Her vision went spotty. She started to fall only to have Severus catch her again. When she was, once again standing, Hermione smiled weakly. "This seems to be becoming a habit Sev- uhh…Professor." She blushed furiously, looking at her feet, unable to meet Snape's eyes.

_She's blushing! Why? Because we're touching…because she almost used my first name? _"Alright Ms. Granger," Severus pulled Hermione up to her feet. "There's an easier way for two people to apperate long distances, do you want to try it?"

Hermione nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull herself up. Severus put his hands at her waist, pulling her close. They closed their eyes and, together they disapperated.

When they reapperated, Hermione felt none of the usual dizziness that was normal for her after travelling such a long distance. Then, they both realized that they were holding each other in an intimate position. They held the embrace for another fifteen seconds, before stepping back. An awkward silence followed, ended by Severus clearing his throat.

"Oh! Umm, there's the apothecary. Do you need to restock some ingredients?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Yes. Right. Potions." As he browsed the shelves, Severus began to think about Hermione, and their conversation the night before. He started to feel guilty about his treatment of Crystal. After all, she was the one Voldemort tried his new torture spell on, and the one who sacrificed herself to Malfoy, and the one who got all of the wands back to their owners, even though she was being raped at the time. As he recalled, the summer after the final battle had also been really hard on her. Dementors and Deatheaters had run wild, and Potter, Abbc, the Weasley's, and Hermione had been stuck at headquarters again.

Flashback

Crystal tugged the long sleeves of her fuzzy black shirt down a little further. The cuts on her wrists stuck out, red against her pale skin. She hoped that no one would notice that, though it was nearly 100 degrees outside, and number 12 had no air conditioning, she only wore long sleeved shirts, usually of a heavy fabric. Only someone did notice. Remus Lupin noticed. He also noticed that Crystal kept the undersides of her arms close to her body. At Harry's birthday celebration, when Lupin had offered her a drink, she took it, but she only extended her lower arm, from her elbow, then quickly replaced it to it's previous position. Tucked defensively over her chest. Crystal's arms weren't crossed, but she was still in all-systems-on-full-alert-mode. Lupin whispered his observations to Tonks, who looked at Crystal and nodded.

After the other adults and even Fred and George had left and gone upstairs, Remus and Tonks stayed. When only He, Tonks Harry, Crystal, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Draco were left, Lupin put his plan into action. He asked Crystal to pass him a glass, and when she did, he held onto her wrist, and began to push the sleeve up her arm. Crystal jerked her hand back, dropping the glass, which shattered, and tucked it back against her stomach, like she was afraid that Lupin would hurt her. The room had gone silent now. Tonks stepped forward, speaking gently.

"Crystal, are you okay? Did you hurt your arm?"

"N-no I-I'm fine." Crystal was still staring at Lupin, fear etched all over her face.

"It's rather hot in here," Lupin spoke suddenly, his eyes never leaving Crystal's, "Why do you only wear winter shirt?" Lupin raised an eyebrow.

"It's… I just…" She was groping for an answer, some sort of explanation, but before she could come up with one, Tonks made her move. She grabbed Crystal's elbow. Crys tried to jerk away again, but Lupin had her other arm. Crystal left a tiny, terrified whimper escape her lips, before pulling her arms to her chest, slouching over them protectively. Lupin and Tonks continued to struggle, despite Crystal's screams. Then, in her mind's eye, she saw _him_. Malfoy. Malfoy holding her down. Malfoy pinning her arms so she couldn't fight. Malfoy stifling her screams with his tongue in her throat. Malfoy forcing himself inside of her, and she saw red. She remembered how Malfoy had held her arms, and she felt someone pulling at them now, and Crystal snapped. With a scream of fear, terror, and anger, she jerked the hand Lupin was trying to hold, freeing it, balling it into a fist, and smashed Lupin's nose. Adrenaline pumping through her body, Crystal jammed the same fist into Tonks' stomach. Tonks, caught off guard, stumbled back. Lupin tried once more to restrain Crystal, but kicked the back of his knee, and pushed him back. Draco ran behind her, and pinned her arms to her sides. She screamed, kicked, and struggled, but Draco wouldn't let her go.

"Crystal! Calm down! Tonks and Lupin don't want to hurt you!" Draco held on tightly, and leaned back, pulling Crystal's feet from the floor. She began to cry, and pulled her knees up to her chest, and stopped. Just stopped. Stopped trying to get free, stopped fighting, stopped screaming, and let the tears come. She just broke down, and cried. When Draco sensed she wasn't going to break away, he loosened his hold. Crystal collapsed onto the floor sobbing uncontrollably. Lupin, who'd already helped Tonks up, knelt next to Crystal's shaking form. He gently placed his hand on her back.

"What's going on? What's wrong Crys?" Draco asked softly, kneeling next to his best friend. Crystal shakily held out her wrists, and everyone saw the slits.

"I keep seeing him."

"Lucius Malfoy's been here?" Lupin asked sharply.

"Of course not Remus." Tonks said exasperatedly, and then she too knelt next to the sobbing form, picking her up. "Come on, let's go to the sitting room, we can talk there."

Once on the couch, Crystal began to talk. "I see him every night."

"Like in you dreams?" Ron cut in. Crystal shook her head.

"I don't dream anymore Ron, I have nightmares."

End Flashback

Hermione touched Severus's arm. "Professor are you ready to go?"

"Almost Ms. Granger, all that's left is Base Powder, and crushed Chimera teeth." He said kindly, noting that Hermione, no, Ms. Granger, Ms. Granger let her fingers linger longer than was necessary for waking him from his daydream state. But she was Ms, or Professor Granger, not Hermione. They were not yet on first name terms.

Together, Severus and Hermione wondered the aisles of the apothecary, searching for the elusive ingredients, when two jars labelled 'Base Powder' and 'Chimera Teeth, Crushed' came before them. To their dismay, both Jars were empty. Severus's heart sank, Hermione could tell, his eyes had just looked so disappointed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" her hand found his shoulder.

"I was hoping that this apothecary would have these ingredients, but if they don't, then they won't be restocked for another three or four months." Severus said dejectedly.

"You shouldn't stress out about it, there will be some later." Hermione patted Severus's shoulder reassuringly. His hand travelled to her automatically, and he was surprised to see that she was blushing. They left the apothecary and decided that some Florian Forticues was in order. Hermione got a Vanilla Hot Fudge Sundae, while Severus chose a chocolate 4 scoop. She followed him to a table where they enjoyed the frozen desserts.

"Hot fudge, nuts, ice cream, you certainly indulge yourself when it comes time for desserts." Severus said grinning. Hermione grinned back.

"I could say the same thing about you, because of the chocolate."

"My dear Ms. Granger," Severus put down his spoon and leaned across the table, "You'll find that none of this worlds many problems can not be solved by an abundance of chocolate." He lightly touched her hand. Hermione thought about what Severus had just said, then realized that he was gently stroking her hand. Severus saw hesitation and uncertainty in Hermione's eyes. He started to pull his hand back, thinking perhaps he'd misinterpreted her actions, perhaps she wasn't interested in him, but something was holding his hand. _She_ was. She didn't think him an arrogant, greasy git. She was holding his hand! "Would you like to find the supplies you'll need for transfiguration?" he needed time to think about this. Pursuing a relationship in the academic world is chaotic at best. They walked to the Leaky Cauldron, and out into muggle London. "I never knew where Minerva got all those confounded buttons." Severus said casually.

"A muggle sewing store." Hermione answered absently. Severus raised an eyebrow. Hermione noted how his mouth slightly twitched very sexily. _Wait! Why am I thinking that about Severus? He was my teacher! Oh yeah… link that mattered while he actually was our teacher. Am I mentally arguing with myself? I was holding his hand for Gods sake! And when did I start referring to him as Severus in my head? Since you figured out you loved him. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HEAD! I'm you stupid. Your sensible, realistic side, you know, the one that's not being a hormonal teenager right now. _Hermione decided to give in, argue with herself, and listen to what this adult side of her mind. _Look… you love him right? Yes! So go for it. But… what if he hates me? What if he thinks I'm nothing more then a simpering know-it-all? What if he likes you? So tell me Oh-Smart Side, how do I find out if he likes me? …intelligent side? … where are youuuu? … On vacation. Oh right, sarcasm, just what I needed. Hey, right back at you kiddo._

As they came up on the store's door, Severus swept in front of Hermione, and held the door open for her. The chance had presented itself. Hermione let her fingers brush against his. She studied his face, searching for a reaction. He blushed lightly. She proceeded to the back of the store, and asked for the manager. A short, porky woman came before them.

"What can I do for you?" She asked looking between them.

"Well," Hermione began uneasily, "I'm Hermione Granger, and I'm the new Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts…"

"Right, Professor MaGonagall came in here about this time. Come on back, your order's waiting." The woman led Hermione and Severus into the back room of the store. Boxes, packed, unpacked, and in between, some piled precariously atop another, jammed together creating an intricate maze. Zippers, fabric, and button packets spilled out of one, while pincushions cascaded from another. They came to the furthest corner of the storage room where a shelf was loaded with boxes, all marked Trans. "Here you are Mr. And Mrs. Granger." The woman said.

"Oh! Umm… we're not…" Hermione corrected, gesturing wildly between Severus and herself.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed… never mind." The manager turned back to the boxes before speaking again. "I'll just deliver these straight to the castle then."

'That would be wonderful." Hermione smiled at the woman, before turning to Severus. "I guess that's it." Severus didn't respond, he'd been in his own world, completely oblivious to the conversation around him.

_Why was Hermione just holding my hand? She doesn't… she can't… she doesn't want me, does she? Bingo, Bingo. You get the prize Professor. WHAT THE HELL! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? I'm you stupid. Or, maybe this will make it easier for you to understand, I'm the studly, yet romantic side of you, whose great intellect and cool resolve always show, but it's time for Hermione to see the lovable bits too. So tell me Oh- Smart one, am I in love with her? … Yes. Holy Shit! I the evil, greasy, heartless monster professor of Hogwarts am in love with the buck-toothed, flat chested, know-it-all of Gryffindor! Take a look at her Moron, _Severus gazed at the woman walking purposefully to the muggle sewing store next to him. _There's nothing buck-toothed or flat chested about her mate. I refuse to let this happen, I refuse to become a horney old man! If I'm going to fall in love with someone, I should love them, not just their body! That's deep, but smart. So? So, you can't say that you weren't impressed at least that she knew every answer. You can't fool me, I believe your exact thought was 'Thank God! At last! Someone who's awake and can read!' Okay, so I'm falling in love with her… what do I do now? Show her, with out scaring her. Look here's our chance, hold the door open for her. _

Severus swept in front of Hermione and pulled the door open so she could enter the store. Her fingers brushed against his. He felt a blush creep up his cheeks. She was studying him, gauging his reaction. He decided to keep her guessing. When the manager of the store accidentally called them married, Severus felt his heart jump. But when Hermione rushed to correct her, his heart sank again. This storeowner knew quite a lot about Hogwarts. "Excuse me, but you seem to know a great deal about the castle, and,"

The woman finished his sentence, "… And you were wondering how I know so much?" she asked, leaning against a glass counter. Severus blinked, his eyebrow raised, telling the woman she was correct in her assumptions. "I'm a squib."

Once Hermione and Severus left the store, she turned towards The Leaky Cauldron, but Severus grabbed her hand, and began tugging her in the other direction. She turned to him, giggling. "What are you… where are we going?" the question wasn't accusatory, but light hearted, as if it were a joke. Severus grinned broadly, tugging a bit more. Hermione smiled too, slowly following her arm. "Come on, where are you taking me?" She laughed, walking a little faster. Severus didn't answer, just led her onward. "Come on, please tell me where we're going?" She begged as he took her other hand. Severus' grin broadened, but he shook his head.

As she got closer, he finally spoke. "What's wrong Ms. Granger, don't believe that the evil potions master could ever do anything nice for anyone?"

"What? No! …Just…"

"Just what, Ms. Granger, don't you trust me?"

Hermione froze. What was she supposed to say next? _Idon'tknowwhattodo! Idon'tknowwhattodo! Idon'tknowwhattodo! Oh no! WhatdoIdo! WhatdoIdo! WhatdoIdo! Okay Hermione, get a hold of yourself girl, clam down. That's right, just breathe. Okay Breathing… now what? Now answer him._

Severus's heart sank, she was taking forever to answer. _Crap! You're losing her, keep it together man! What now! Uhh… try stalling for time. Right!_ "Well Ms. Granger?"

"Hermione." She corrected automatically, staring at her feet.

"Beg pardon?"

She looked up, "Hermione. I'm Hermione. When you call me Ms. Granger, I feel like I'm a student again."

"Hermione then. Do you trust me?"

She grinned again. "Explicitly."

Severus's heart leapt. "Good. Then you won't mind if I take you to dinner."

"Not at all Professor Snape."

"Hermione, please call me Severus. When people call me Professor Snape, I feel like I should be in a classroom, that torturous room of hellish pain." Severus shut his eyes and shook his head to rid his mind of such unpleasant thoughts, reminding himself that he was taking a beautiful woman to dinner.

"So, where do you want to go?" She asked, tossing her hair back.

"I don't know, I personally, am feeling a craving for McDonalds.

"Hmm… I think you're right. A Big Mac sounds great right now." They entered the Mickey D's, then Hermione found a table, while Severus ordered their meals. As Hermione sat, staring out the window, a stranger approached the chair opposite hers.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" He asked, flashing a toothy, blindingly white smile that reminded Hermione of a DADA teacher she once had. She looked around the restaurant, noting that, herself, Severus, and this loser included, there was a grand total of five people. She looked back up at the stranger as if she were critiquing his looks. She pulled a classic smirk Draco would have been proud of.

"Yes."

"Pardon?" the guy's smile faltered slightly, before he replaced it.

"Someone is sitting there."

"If you don't mind my asking, who?"

"My invisible friend Bob. Now go away."

"I think the lady wants to be left alone." Severus said, walking over from behind her, carrying the tray with their food. The guy looked at Severus , sizing him up.

"Yeah, so who are you?"

"Her invisible friend Bob." Severus said smugly, just before he sat down. Hermione giggled as the guy stalked off. Severus also began to chuckle, and it was a little while before either could speak again. It was Severus who managed to regain his composure first. "So what was that all about?" The question wasn't jealous, but friendly.

"I'm not sure, but I think he was hitting on me."

"You ought to know, it must be relatively common."

"Actually, it's been some time since a man has hit on me."

"I find that highly unbelievable."

"And no one has ever used such crappy, clichéd pick up lines."

"That I can believe." Hermione giggled again. They finished their burgers in silence. When it came time for dessert, Hermione was amused that Severus had bought them ice cream. Chocolate.

"You really have a thing for chocolate, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." He replied easily, then added to himself, _that's not the only thing I have a thing for._ They returned to Diagon Ally, via The Leaky Cauldron, and prepared to apperate to Hogsmead. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, and Severus wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, just before they disapperated, straight to Hogsmead. They stopped for only a second before apperating to Hogwarts. Hermione opened her eyes, slowly, and saw the familiar castle. Then she noticed that she felt none of the dizziness that usually accompanied her apperations. Then she noticed that someone's arms were wrapped lovingly around her. Neither Hermione, nor Severus loosened their hold on the other. They felt themselves slowly grow closer. Hermione realized what was about to happen when Severus' lips were less than two inches from her own, and closed her eyes. They connected in a slow tentative kiss. Severus broke away first, he didn't let his hands drop from her person, but he did draw back apologizing. "I'm sorry… that was far too forward of me…" Hermione pushed a finger against his lips, cutting his words short.

"Shh… you don't hear me complaining, or telling you to stop, do you?" She asked softly, searching his eyes for any sign that he didn't want this. While Severus was searching Hermione's eyes for anything telling him that this was wrong, that he was going too far, that he needed to stop. But all he found was a plead for him to continue. He didn't, he couldn't. it was too fast, too soon. He didn't want to rush into anything. He would take his time. Hermione saw the hesitation in his eyes, and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, I just don't want to rush into anything, it wouldn't be fair to either of us."

(A/n) Yukari is sitting against a building in some major city, sign next to her reads "Will write for spell checker". Dark: Hey everyone, sorry this chapter took so long. We had computer issues and writer issues. Yukari: I'm writing, I'm writing! Dark: Not fast enough for me! whips Faster! Faster! Yukari: Ahhhh! Ok, ok! Geeze. Dark: Yeah, so hopefully we'll get another chapter up sometime in the near future and hopefully the writer **will write another chapter soon!** This fic has not been abandoned! Please review and also look for a piece I shall be putting out soon, (I've already written a story called Wanna Bet? Dealing w/Stargate SG-1) and it deal w/Stargate Atlantis and Sherlock Holmes crossover so look for that coming! And, as always, please send us reviews! The more you review the more Yukari writes! See ya next chapter! 


End file.
